Lost
by Ellie AM
Summary: When the two best friends Sasha and Emily They find themselves in a bunch of adventure and suprise! (im not good at summarys!)
1. Chapter 1 Get ready for the holiday!

LOST

Emilys P.O.V

I'm going to the amazon in two days with my mom and my best friend i are sitting packing our bags right now. "Emily, how long are we going for?" she asked me. "em...one month" i replied looking for my phone. "and were staying in...the...tiki resort right" she asked.I smiled "yep its sooo nice my mum stayed there before i was born!"

The next day

Sashas P.O.V

My mom dropped me to Emilys I have my bags ready and for the amazon! "GIRLS!" Emilys mum clara called "lunch" Emily and i went downstairs and we ate our was telling us how cool

The Tiki resort it has a make your own smootie machine in each Emily and i finished we went back upstairs and talked about the holiday. "We are only 12 and going on holidays to the amazon with one adult!"


	2. Chapter 2 Airport crush!

Chapter two

Emilys Pov

Sasha mum and I all made our way to the put our bags in the car and then got it. "Emily _please___tell me this hotel ,resort thing has wifi!" Sasha asked me.I replied with "Yes Sasha it does have wifi, I need wifi" smiling.

Sashas POV

We arrived at the airport half and hour went through all the passport and bag things then we went to the shops. "Mum, I am hungry after all that airport stuff! Can we get some food?" Emily Asked her mum Clara. "Sure sweetie, You two go off to subway over there when i get some stuff" Her mum replied. Emily looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We walked over to subway and saw a cute boy..We got out food then sat looked At me and motioned to the left with her head.I looked left and saw the cute boy coming this wiped our faces. "Hello, I'm Jay...Er...i was erm...wondering if you..." he cut off. Emily and i looked at each other then back at him. He started to talk again "...Erm Do you have any...salt?" We both giggled at the same time"We do and by the way i'm Emily and this is Sasha" Emily told him with a slight smile, She handed him the salt and we watched him walk to a empty table. "sash! He _so _likes you! Want to ask him to join us..He is sitting on his own he looks sad come on!"Emily said to me with a Huge smile. "Fine!" I smiled and walked over to his table. "em..Hi jay...Want to join us ?" i asked him nervously. He looked up and smiled "i would love to...oh...here take your salt!" "Thanks...?" i said to him laughing walking to our table


	3. Chapter 3 The secrets out

Emilys POV

Sasha and Jay sat back down at the table. "So Jay where are you going to?" I asked him "I'm going to the Amazon Rainforest! My Mom said it is awesome!" He replied with a huge smile. "Wow, we're going there too! We are staying in the tiki resort, What about you?" Sasha asked. "I am too! Maybe we can hangout when we're not busy?" he wondered. "yeah sure we can it will b-". I was cute off with "JAY! Come on now we have to get ready to board we are leaving now!" That was Jays mother. "OK mom, Well see ya later" He said with a wink and walked off. Sasha looked at me and said "OMG! We get to hang out with him! I cant wait. OH we better go we are boarding now see" I looked at the sign and it said "Amazon boarding now" "yeah lets go" I said getting up and fixing my skirt.

Sashas POV

We got on the plane. Emily and I sat together, We also sat beside this girl who looked about 12 same as us "Hi, I'm Sasha and this is Emily" I said motioning to Emily. "Cool Names, I'm Bethany but you can call me Beth" She replied with a smile "Wow cute bag!" Emily said to her looking at her Duck bag "Thanks, I got it yesterday!" She Said. The intercom thing came on "Hello Everybody, I am your captain, Captain John. We will be taking off now so turn off all electrical items and take out any headphones, Thank you" I turned off my phone and Ipod so did Emily and Bethany.

Bethanys POV

The Flight was quite Long but it was fun talking to Emily and sasha. When we landed we said goodbye then we all did our airport stuff "Bye guys see you later at the hotel...and y'know!" I said and walked away

Emilys POV

We got a Lift Back to the Hotel then we Ran up to our room "I CALL FIRST DIBS ON THIS BED!" Sasha called out, I just laughed. I started to unpack my stuff. I went into the bathroom to go pee when I came out Sasha saw a Book in my bag took it out and started to read it out loud "You Need a Spotted Owl feather and Blue ink to learn to-" I cut her off with "PUT that down!" "gees sorry i was just reading it!" she replied defending herself. "So Your a wizard?" She asked

"No I'm not"

"a sorcerer?"

"Not that"

"What then, What are you!" She asked quite loudly

"why do you think I'm Somet-" she cut me off with an evil stare "FINE...But You can't tell anyone, No Bethany Not Jay not my mum!"

"I Wont"

"Ok...I'm a...er...I Do magic"

"HaHa Very funny"

"No Really"

"Prove it!"

"Fine" I Said. I lifted my hand and and opened it, I pointed my hand at a notebook And Pushed it off the table and out the window with air. "There happy!" "OMG OMG OMG! Thats not possible!"2

"well it is you saw it with your own eyes!"

"ok" she said "I won't tell. Now I'm starving can we go get dinner ?"

"Sure lets go" i replied walking down the hall.I kept hearing her mumbling things like "moving things with The force? Like in star wars!" "Er... no not like that Sasha come on.

We ate our dinner then went back to the room. Mum met a friend so she stayed downstairs at the bar and had a drink. We got changed into our pjs then hopped into bed. "Emily" Sasha said. "yes sash?" "can you do anything else?" she asked. "I can indeed" I got out of bed and put a bunch of paper on the window ledge and opened the window. I lifted my hand clicked my fingers and Fire came up from my hand. As i waited it got bigger and bigger then I shot it at the went flying out the window in a fire mess. Then it put out. I hopped back into bed. "wow nice...well I'm tired...Goodnight Em"

"Night sash" I thought about tomorrow about skulduggery and tanith...and sanguine...then i fell asleep.

Thanks for reading. To see their outfits click here


End file.
